Cigarettes and Teeth
by lavendersenpai
Summary: Cronus Ampora was a pretty crafty guy, while he didn't know a lot of people, he knew a lot of things that went on in this busy city of his. Although he never really expected this…


Cronus Ampora was a pretty crafty guy, while he didn't know a lot of people, he knew a lot of things that went on in this busy city of his. Although he never really expected this…

Stumbling out of bar was only the least of his worries, in fact, he wasn't worried about it at all. He was with a friend of his, Rufioh, and they were laughing and teetering as they made their way to his friends car. Cronus knew drunk driving wasn't the smartest move but he really only thought they were buzzed, when in fact, they were much worse.

"I can't believe the body that girly had, and that she didn't succumb to my flirting!" Cronus, while having the ego of a money-burning millionaire, had a hard time actually getting any sort of action, or even a conversation with anyone. He had a handful of friends and even Rufioh wouldn't be considered "dear" to him. Only a few people could actually handle him. He was too arrogant. The type of guy that spent 10 minutes too long in the mirror and turn a conversation to about him. Either way none of that concerned him now, the two bumbling fools came to the small car and Cronus flopped into the seat next to Rufioh's. As the purr of the engine started he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and letting it lazily sit between his lips. He offered on to his driver but he gave a clumsy shake of the head.

"I can't let you stay at my place tonight, sorry man" he had a thick spanish accent, it was quite sensual to say in the least and to be fair, the guy wasn't that bad looking. In fact he was probably as attractive as Cronus, not that Cronus would admit to that. He had a kind of wild looking hair, dyed with red and black. He always had a smile on his face that could basically peirce of coldest of hearts. He didn't have that unique of a style though. Just dressing as casually as possible in Cronus' eyes. Not that it mattered to him though. Cronus basically filled the 1950's stereotype, the fashion, hair, even language. He was, as the girls in the time said, "a hunk", although his personality ruining the whole facade later.

"It's alright, just drop me off at my place" the smoke left his lips and he looked outside. Even in his drunken state he always felt a sort of gnawing at his chest. He never really stayed at anyones place before, even as friends, but it wasn't like anyone ever asked him to come anyway. He never liked the idea of drinking his problems away but here he was, drinking them away. He wouldn't let anyone know though, his pride wouldn't let anyone feel bad for him. He had a problem smoking too, but he would rather give up drinking than his cigs.

When they got near Cronus' street, the car pulled over. A quick wave and goodbyes were exchanged and they went their separate ways. Cronus threw his cigarette under his shoe and put it out. He walked up the quiet street, the was dim light coming from the street away but he knew this place like the back of his hand. He could walk on the street sidewalks like an average person, but he wanted to take a quicker route, he came up to an alleyway that would lead street to his apartment complex.

It was dark, darker than just being in a place with no light, it felt like there was nothing here, like the kind that would lead nowhere. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand as he felt something watch him. It was eerie, and he picked up the pace. He's been through this alleyway before but this creepy feeling has never happened to him.

Relax, maybe you're just paranoid. Just smoke a cigarette when you get home.

He was basically jogging by now and was turning the corner, until he collided with someone. It felt like he hit a brick wall or something and bounced back, he fell on the cement below and looked up. He couldn't see the face of the person but only the outline of them.

A red sweater? In summer? Isn't it a little warm to be covering that much skin?

He rubbed the back of his head to make sure he didn't bust his thinker, he felt a sigh of relief overcome him, he closed his eyes for a moment and opened his mouth to speak to the stranger

"Hey don't ya think it's kinda rude to not offer some help to someone who bumped into y-" when he opened his eyes there was no one there. Did they run off? Cronus murmured to himself but didn't think much of it. He dusted himself off and stood up. He stretched a little, he could feel a bruise already forming on his lower back. It's when he felt a small weight being pressed against him that he stopped cold in his tracks. He flipped around and saw someone about a head shorter than him. It was the same person, red sweater, and what he could tell, dark brown or black hair, and sun kissed skin. The person was fiddling with their hands almost as if they were embarrassed.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to bump into you, I mean, I did, but not physically. I only needed your time for moment" the person was quiet. He hadn't lifted his face to Cronus, was the guy nervous? Was he going to confess to him?! This random stranger must have followed him because of his looks and simply couldn't walk the other way! Cronus was relishing in his self-indulged fantasies. He didn't even notice that the small person was waving a hand in front of his eyes until a few moments have passed.

"So, what did ya need me for cutie?" Cronus clicked his tongue, maybe he would actually bring something home tonight. This thought was dashed as the person jumped back and sputtered, its like you could see the blood rushing to his face, as if they were a thermometer about to burst.

"W-w-what?! I think it's highly inappropriate to give strangers a nickname as such! It could be offensive towards others!" Cronus didn't really get the guy, why would it even be offensive to be called cute? Either way he had to make it up to the stranger. Maybe put some moves on him that even he couldn't resist.

"Ok ok chief, relax, I'll stop, now what did you need from a guy like me at a time like this?" he wiggled his eyebrow but this time he didn't get any sort of reaction, or at least any sort of reaction he was expecting. The sweater boy reached up around his neck and pulled Cronus down.

Holy shit, is this really happening?

Cronus was about as happy as he could be, if the guy actually wanted to come to his place and he was way beyond fine with it, he was about to take control of the situation and snake his hands around the smaller bodys' waist but heard words that made him run cold.

"I want your blood" and with that he felt a sting from his neck and time started to slow, he slumped down but was held up by the monster that was now feeding on him. He wanted to fight back, he really did, but he couldn't muster any strength to even lift a finger.

It wasn't as movie-like as he predicted, there wasn't any searing pain or the feeling of getting his soul taken from him, he didn't see any light or even darkness. In fact he was overcome with a wave of calmness, like he was accepting what fate has brought him. All this happened in just a moment though because as soon as he was bitten, only a few seconds later the small monster pushed him off and Cronus, once again, was on his ass on the pavement.

He really couldn't get himself together, I mean he did just get his neck chomped on by some stranger that he for sure knew wasn't human. He knew he should run but he was woozy, and slowly coming out of it he saw the monster on its knees. It seemed to be hunched over and spitting out what was in his mouth, Cronus growled a bit and he felt rage boil inside of him. He was tricked, basically taken advantage of and thrown aside like yesterday's dinner, literally. He couldn't really walk straight but he made his way over to the coughing beast. He was beyond mad, the fight or flight switch in his head was now on fight, not even thinking on what kind of trouble he could get into with this thing.

He came around the side of the demon in human skin and pushed him to the ground putting the creature's arm in a lock where Cronus could easily break it. He heard the animal gasp and now was putting up a struggle, and for a small guy, he was putting up a good fight, but Cronus was bigger.

"Unhand me! It's extremely rude to touch someone without consent beforehand!" Cronus rolled his eyes, this guy did just feast on his flesh so what was he yammering about. That was when he felt another chill run up his spine.

"It would be smart to let go of my brother if you know what is good for you" as the last syllable of that sentence went into his ears, he felt like he was hit by a car. He was sent skidding down the alleyway, ending with a loud crunch against a side of a building. Cronus slumped onto the ground and barely managed to push himself up with his arms. He felt a bile of acid coming up from his gut but he forced himself to keep it down. He was in too much pain to even throw up. He knew he had a broken rib, possibly more. His body stung with burns from the pavement. He was in bad shape and he knew it. He just wished he would pass out or simply end it right now to make it easier.

"What kind of dumbass are you? Did you really think you could take on a vampire without getting your shit kicked in?" His head was being held up by his hair and came face to face with scowl. It wasn't the red sweater guy, this guy was even younger. He wore a black sweater and basically blended into the darkness. For once, Cronus was absolutely terrified.

"Karkat please leave him alone, you know I can fully handle things on my own, I do not need you to baby me." the so called Karkat threw him back on the ground and turned to his so called brother.

"Shut up, this guy is fucking stupid and who knows what he would have done, consider it token of brotherly love to one another"

Cronus was half dead and here were two monsters bickering over him. He would have laughed if not the blood spurted out of his mouth. The two became quiet and watched him almost cough up half a lung, and then it was all quiet until the red sweatered one kneeled down next to him and gently took Cronus' face in his hands.

"I apologize for what my brother has done to you. I truly did not mean for things to turn out this way"

"Shut up Kankri, like you really care"

"Karkat please"

"Don't give this guy any hope, he is trash, garbage, you said it yourself, you only go after the 'dregs of society' anyway"

Cronus looked at sneering vampire that was feet away from him. He knew it, he already knew he was the worst, he was worthless, it wasn't even humans who thought it, it was these monsters as well. He looked down, even monsters thought he was nothing. He let out a pained chuckle and looked at the one holding his face.

"Kankri, right?" his voice was hoarse

"Um, yes, correct, how many I help you?" Kankri seemed bewildered and awkward in the situation but to be honest Cronus didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Just end it, I am worth nothing, everyone knows it; you guys, all my 'friends', even I know it. Just end it."

There was a silence for a moment and Cronus closed his eyes. He expected some sort of quick pain but there was nothing. He felt the hands leave his face and he opened his eyes. Kankri was clutching his sides and was mumbling something. He was shaking.

"I will not" was all Cronus heard and then he felt his head getting jerked so close to Kankri's face that he could feel the eyes of the vampire bore into the back of his head "Look, I do not know who you are, and yes while I do" He coughed a little in embarrassment "feast on the less contributing group of society, I hope I did not offend you with generalizing you into a faction, that does not mean you are worthless. You simply need to learn how give a little to the world and not just focus on yourself."

Cronus wanted to say something but he was speechless, or maybe that was just the pain not letting him speak, either way it didn't matter because he wouldn't have time to speak because he was thrown over the small man's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. He let out a strangled yell and his carrier immediately started to apologize. He was cut off by his younger brother stepping in front of him.

"Kankri I know what you're doing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about dear brother."

"Don't do this, they are selfish, and they don't understand."

"Hear me well Karkat for I will not say it again. I do not need you to baby me. I know what I am getting myself into."

"Fine! Go fuck yourself over like the last time, see if I care. Don't come crying to me when you realized the mistake you made." Karkat stomped off, Cronus didn't know where he would have gone but he was glad, the guy absolutely wrecked his body and besides, Kankri seemed much more understanding than his mini me.

He didn't realize where he was being taken until he was at his front doorstep. He lived in an apartment complex, on the 7th floor, and there was a receptionist! How did they not get caught? He was put on his feet and he almost collapsed from his own weight, luckily his "helper" held onto him.

"I know you're confused but do you have a key?" Cronus reached in his pocket and fished out the prize. Kankri took it delicately from his hand and opened the door. It was small, extremely small, the bed was fitted into the corner and a sort of makeshift living room into the other. Kankri helped Cronus into the bed, and finally he started to settle. He was in pain, obviously, but he was home. He could feel himself drifting off as he heard Kankri go through his bathroom for first aid supplies. Kankri came up to him with a good sized box with the said named supplied and said something to Cronus, but he felt like he was underwater, he couldn't hear anything and then everything went black.


End file.
